


Salvage

by Ritsucracker



Series: BLoSC Shorts [2]
Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Missing Scene, Repairing Relationships, Second Chances AU, Team Lightyear is there, Wirewolf - Freeform, but not exclusively, but not important at this time, i guess?, sort of canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsucracker/pseuds/Ritsucracker
Summary: On their way back to Star Command, Buzz and Ty finally talk about their issues.





	Salvage

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned this scene in my other fic and it was something I kind of wanted to scribble out. I wrote this at 4 in the morning when the spirit struck me. I did some editing later. It may need more editing but I don't have the energy for it right now. This is probably full of my personal headcanons, so apologies? And there is probably more talking they need to do but this is a start. Otherwise, enjoy.

It didn't take long for a ship to come and retrieve them from the now-defunct Canis Lunis post. The ship had come from a nearby station, brought by two crew members to take them back to the station and furnish them with another ship. They didn't dally at the station very long, just a quick message of progress to Command and then off. The flight from the station to Star Command would take a while.

After Buzz and his team had taken off and set course, Buzz excused himself. He made his way to the small living area where Ty had made himself comfortable. Ty looked over at him from where he had been staring at the ceiling, giving him a small, strained smile.

"Hey. How are you holding up?" Buzz said, going over to lean against a nearby counter.

"How do you think?"

The answer was lacking any bite, coming as more of a reflex than an actual annoyed statement. His voice was tired, as were his eyes. Buzz gave him a sympathetic smile that dissipated as he next spoke.

"So, I, uh... We should probably... talk."

Ty looked at him blankly.

"I guess so."

They both sat awkwardly looking at each other for several seconds.

"Well..." He started, sounding confident, before deflating after he couldn't come up with more. His shoulders slumped and he asked softly, "How did we end up here?"

Ty looked back up at the ceiling, expression pained.

"I was just... so tired." Ty finally said with a sigh. "It wasn't the rescues. Not really. It started to feel like you didn't think I could take care of myself. Like I was a bad ranger."

Buzz opened his mouth but closed it, not wanting to interrupt him.

"I was... I was a joke. A laughing stock!" He started gesturing in frustration. "All anyone knew about me was I needed saving. That was all anyone cared about in the reports about me. I even- When I tried getting other posts it followed me! I could barely get anything that wasn't for rookies! But the last straw was when you started joking about it... Just..." He shook his head, speaking softly, "You were my friend and _you_ couldn't even take me seriously..."

Buzz stared at him as he went limp, leaning back again, as though he had exhausted the last of his energy. Ty rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger as Buzz sat quietly shocked.

"I didn't... I didn't know..." He said almost weakly.

"I didn't figure you did."

"I... I didn't..." He took a deep breath, trying to sort his thoughts. "I didn't mean it that way. I've always thought you were a great ranger. We were a great team. I..."

He anxiously ran a hand over his head a couple of times. He wasn't good at talking about feelings.

"I made jokes because I didn't want it to be a big deal. I saw other people doing it and thought it was okay. And I didn't mean for it to hurt you. We're rangers. Our jobs are dangerous. What kind of a ranger would I be if I didn't help out my partner?"

He gave Ty an earnest look.

"I know." Ty sighed. "I just couldn't bring myself to talk to you about it. I was mad and hurt and I wanted to start over somewhere and prove myself."

They both stared at the ceiling now. Buzz fidgeted a moment before speaking again.

"I... I'm sorry, Ty. I know you're a good ranger. I've always known that but..." His throat felt tight. He hated talking feelings but he wanted to try to fix everything. "I've always hated the thought of losing anyone. I knew being a ranger was dangerous when I joined the Academy, but after we graduated it was real."

His chest started to feel tight as he talked.

"I couldn't imagine losing you. Any of you. I was so... scared. And I felt..." He swallowed.

"Helpless?" Ty supplied.

Buzz nodded.

"So I got overeager. I saved you even when I knew I didn't need to."

Ty gave him a gentle look.

"You're a protector. You can't help it. I... I should have talked to you but... I wanted to be a ranger since I was a little kid. I wanted to help people and be a hero like my dad and make everyone proud. But I couldn't even help myself. I just wanted to prove to everyone I'm worth something."

"You're worth everything Ty." Buzz said firmly.

Ty hoped his face didn't flush at the statement.

"Thanks Buzz. I'm so sorry... about everything."

"Me too." He held out his hand. "Friends again?"

"If you want me, yeah." He took it and gave him a smile, tired but genuine.

They spent some time in a comfortable silence after the handshake, the weight of several years finally gone.

"You should get some rest." Buzz urged. "My team and I can handle the ship."

"I'll try."

Buzz gave a nod and walked to the door, pressing the button to open it. In through the open door tumbled Booster, Mira, and XR. They looked up at Buzz who stared down at them with an expression of growing anger.

"Rookies! Back to your stations!"

They scrambled to their feet and out the door with a chorus of 'Yes, sir', 'Right, Buzz', and 'On it.' Buzz shot Ty an apologetic look and followed after them.


End file.
